badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Last Blackmist
July 20th 2010 It’s been nearly two months since the incident. As far as I know there weren’t any survivors. My name is Dante Blackmist, yeah I know funny last name but who would have thought it would be part of such a big tragedy. Okay I think I need to explain myself a little more. This is what happened before any of this. April 27th 2010 I have finally gotten my retirement notice, I was a 5 year navy seal but I was getting to old for my work so I applied to be retired, but as always there is a catch my catch was a suicide mission it was the only way to get out and well I got to cocky. My mission was called Last Blackmist as to show it was my last mission. I was wrong very very wrong. June 1st 2010 My mission briefing is today and I’m running a little late. I woke up to the strangest dream ever it was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen my whole life, as the dream went on she kept repeating don’t go or your fathers work was for nothing! I woke up in sweat “my father’s work was for nothing ? “ I said to myself but my father was just a typical marine. He’s the reason I joined the navy seals just to make him proud of whom I am but whatever it’s just a dream. June 8th 2010 Well my mission briefing was the usual I have to get inside a hidden underwater bunker assassinate my target and get out of there. The reason its suicide is because the place is so heavily guarded it’s like trying to go and assassinate the president while he’s surrounded by bullet proof glass its technically suicide. My target is high value terrorist he has made many people believe that the he can bring peace if we allow his troops to go into our lands, the truth is he slaughters everyone who doesn’t let them in. my mission is in 5 more days better start getting ready. June 11th 2010 There has been a change of plans I’m getting a whole squad for the mission now apparently its way to dangerous to send one man, well that’s why they call them suicide missions right but o well guess this should make it easier. June 13th 2010 I had that dream of the lady again but this time she aid beware the last White Cloud, is that supposed to be making fun of my last name or something. Well it’s time for the big mission right now I’m flying to the middle of the red sea where our target has been hiding. Shit holy shit I don’t know what went wrong my whole squad dead at the blink of an eye our target nowhere to be seen I don’t know what to do or what that thing is I have never been a religious man but holy shit whatever that thing was the closest thing I could identify it to was either a demon or an alien and I never believed in neither June ?? 2010 I don’t know how long I have been down here and there is no way to get back up I don’t have the gear for that my squad is dead and gone I’m loosing hope here. Good thing I always carry my journal with me if anyone finds this Get out Of Here Now!! I don’t know if that thing is still around but im sure of it I can feel it. I just found an entrance to another room I didn’t see before but its covered in blood but I hope there is a way out or something in it. Yes there is a way out but I need a code for it and to make things worse the power seems to be going out and this bunker is pretty big over all I guess I have to go and get my teams equipment it might be useful. June 16th 2010 I found a lot of items I could use from my team mates even a cell phone with a date and everything on it but there isn’t a signal down here I also found the bag full of our air tanks and everything I’m going get out of here finally I can’t seem to find the hatch out of here and that’s not good the power finally turned off im using my guns light to go around the place and my flash light to write this my partners also had lights but I don’t know how long they will all last. Shit the thing I saw it again this time it picked up a dead body it looked like our target , I’m going to our targets room maybe he has a map around this hell forsaken bunker. There isn’t a map and I gave started to hear groaning noises I have goose bumps all over and just want to get out of here. June 17th 2010 Well I’m almost out of food and water this is my last few days to get out of here. Shit shit shit I’m going crazy I swear I don’t know why but my partner his body it just it just got up and started running towards me even though he was dead, I shot him straight in the head. Oh my god this whole place is full of them Zombies I swear ! shit their at my door ! ………To be continued Category:pastas Category:crappypasta.com